Gurna
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 3 | death = | final = }} is the doting dama (nanny) of Pirena. She secretly works for the Hathors as a spy. Appearance Personality Manipulative and doting, Gurna heavily contributed to Pirena's contempt towards her mother and sisters. Through her manipulation skills, Gurna conditioned Pirena to think she was unloved by them. Gurna hopes to use Pirena for Hathoria's cause. History Born a member of the Hathor raceEncantadia, Episode 27, Gurna had been working as a dama in the palace of Lireo ever since Mine-a ascended the throne. She was later assigned to take care of Pirena, firstborn daughter of Mine-a, Queen of Lireo. When Gurna saw that Pirena was excited that she would be having a sister, Gurna discouraged her about it, telling her that a sister will be a rival, not only in her mother's love but also for the throne of Lireo. Pirena feared that the Hathors would attack the palace while her mother is giving birth. Gurna assured her she would protect her, unlike her mother, whose attention is wholly absorbed in giving birth to her sister. Gurna was arrested in Hathoria as a spy. Hagorn says that she is his spy. Gurna reports to Hagorn that Mine-a had given birth to a Raquim's daughter. Hagorn gives Gurna a dagger and orders her to kill Amihan. When Pirena cried, thinking that it is wrong to feel bad while she sees her mother spending time with her sister, Gurna says it is alright, and Amihan will soon be gone anyway. With Hagorn's powder, Gurna puts the guards to sleep. Gurna takes Amihan out of the palace and was about to kill her when Enuo shot her with an arrow, causing her to flee. She discovers that Amihan had been recovered. Pirena calls Gurna a liar, since Amihan was able to return. Gurna replied that she will not stop until Amihan is gone. After the attempted assassination of Amihan and the refusal of Hagorn to never attempt such thing again, Mine-a cursed the Hathors. As a Hathor, Gurna also acquired the Hathor facial markings, but she was able to conceal them and maintain her cover. From Gurna's reports, Hagorn deduces that Raquim and Amihan were in the human world. He orders her to steal the Key of Asnamon. Gurna succeeds in stealing the key, and brings it to Hagorn. When their deed was accomplished, Gurna was ordered to return the key to Mine-a. She corrects Hagorn's impression that Amihan had been killed. When Pirena had accepted her sister Amihan, after many years of absence, Gurna destroys her good will. She said that Mine-a actually loved Amihan above all her other daughters, for only she had been sent to the human world to be protected from Hagorn. This turns Pirena against her sister again. She later guides Hagorn's retinue when they went to Lireo to confirm Amihan's survival. At one time, Gurna convinces Aquil not to follow the Sang'gres, as they already had a sufficient escort. The Hathors managed to capture Pirena, but it was of no use to them because she was Hagorn's daughter. When Pirena wondered why Hagorn spared her, Gurna says it proves Hagorn is not really bad, and Pirena owes him for it. After Pirena's defeat in the contest for the succession, Gurna advised Pirena to take the gems. She stops Pirena's impulse in killing the gem's guards, using her powder to make them fall asleep instead. Gurna also learns that the diwatas were looking for a suitable mate for Amihan's child. When he had been found, Gurna worries. She informs Pirena about it. When Amihan comes to talk with Imaw, she dismisses Gurna, but she actually stayed behind. Gurna learns that the father of Amihan's child is Ybarro, a mandirigma. Gurna comments that the new Sang'gre, Lira, was unlucky for being born on the same night her grandmother Mine-a died. Ades assigned her to take care of Lira while she delivered Mine-a's last letter to Pirena. Gurna convinces Ades to let her deliver the letter instead. Gurna goes to Hathoria and reports that Mine-a had died. Hagorn disbelieves at first and insults her "dirty lineage" but Gurna insists. When she mocked Mine-a for dying so easily, Pirena slaps her. Gurna later apologized to Pirena. When Pirena inquired if her mother thought of her, asked for her or left her a message, Gurna lied. Pirena accompanied her when she returned to Lireo to execute her plot. When Ades asked her if she delivered the letter, Gurna lied again. She dupes Ades into delivering a "love letter" to Muros, leaving Lira in her care. This allows Pirena to exchange her own daughter, Mira, with Lira. Abilities Relatives Trivia * The original Gurna, played by Girlie Sevilla, was half-diwata and half-Hathor. In this version, Gurna's lineage is not yet fully established. Hagorn once insulted her "dirty lineage" and later called her a "diwata." She did not deny her dirty lineage, but when called a diwata she said she was a Hathor. Possibly, she may still be a mixed-raced who denies her diwata heritage, or a pure-blood Hathor of low rank. * Unlike other Hathors, Gurna appears to retain a mostly human appearance. However, in one of her visits to King Hagorn, he rejects her claims of being a Hathor because her wangis (face) is not like the other Hathors. Gurna responds by putting on her hood, then a few seconds later removes it, revealing facial markings similar to those on Agane, suggesting that she uses some sort of glamour to hide her true appearance (if she is a full Hathor) or that Mine-a's curse only had a partial effect on her (if she is only half-Hathor). References Category:Characters Category:Hathor Category:Dama Category:Supporting character